Green Isn't Your Color
Green Isn't Your Color is the twentieth episode of the first season and first aired on March 18th 2011. Writer: Meghan McCarthy Summary It was a big day for Rarity. Actually, it was a huge '''day for Rarity! Famous fashion photographer Photo Finish had taken notice of her stylish hat while she was walking her way to the Spa earlier and was asked to perform a photo shoot of her latest fashion wear. She told Fluttershy about this and her. She was then asked to model for the unicorn's dress during the session. Fluttershy was hesitant at first, but after Rarity insisted repeatedly, she soon gave in. As Rarity put some finishing touches on Fluttershy's dress with the help of Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Spike, the baby dragon told Twilight a startling secret: that he has a crush on Rarity. He asked Twilight to keep it a secret. Before she reminded him that this wasn't exactly first-page news, Pinkie gave the purple unicorn fair warning: "''losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend... '''forever!" When Photo Finish arrived and proceeded to take pictures of Flutteshy, she declared that she had found her star and that there will be a photo shoot at the park. Rarity was delighted and could not wait to shine. So exicited she was, she jumped in extreme joy all over Spike's tail. Not that he mind, though. It wasn't until the day of the shoot that they found out the photographer was referring to ''Fluttershy ''as the star she wanted to help "shine" all over Equestria. Fluttershy tried to back out after knowing the truth but Rarity insisted that she become a model for her sake. Finish was amazed by how well the Pegasus' meek attitude blended with the clothes, and other ponies began to take notice. Overtime, Fluttershy became truly famous, featured in fashion magazines and endorsement deals, which helped Applejack's current apple sales. Rarity noticed all of the attention Fluttershy was getting. And it was actually getting to ''her. Sometime later, Fluttershy was learning the hard way of the price for stardom. Her new fans would not leave her alone. Neither would the Paparazzi. She escaped into Rarity's shop, where the unicorn was fixing up new dresses. She kept her composure, congratulating her friend on her rise as a star. As they agreed to meet for another spa day, Finish arrived to drag the winged pony to another shoot. Not long after, two ponies came in hoping to see Fluttershy, but quickly left, oblivious of the unicorn in the room. Rarity was not happy. Fluttershy tried to tell Photo Finish about her plans, but her words fell on deaf ears. After realizing her friend was not going to show, Rarity talked to Twilight about her frustration, admitting she was jealous and hoping the fame would come to an abrupt end. She then made her promise not to tell the Pegasus about it before she headed home. Ironically, Fluttershy arrived a minute later, and was frustrated that she was unable to meet Rarity; so much so that she actually screamed (in her own squeaky way). After asking her to keep it a secret, she told Twilight how much she hated being a model due to all the attention, but had to continue so in Rarity's name. Seeing an opportunity to make her feel better, Twilight was about to tell her Rarity's secret. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie popped out of hiding, once more reminding her about the price of breaking a secret. She covertly followed them to make sure Twilight doesn't spill the beans. Contrary to Twilight's suggestion of quitting the modeling business, Fluttershy instead thought how much easier it would be if her fans did not like her so much, making Photo Finish look for a new pony model. Still unable to tell Fluttershy Rarity's secret, she instead had an idea. Fluttershy would have to be the exact opposite ''of what Finish saw in her: clumsy and unatractive, but the odds of her doing it on her own is next to impossible (she is just too nice). So, Twilight could use her magic to help sabotage the next fashion show in order for the Pegasus to be fired. This way, Fluttershy could leave the business without difficulty, making Rarity have no reason to be jealous, and the weight of keeping both secrets can be lifted off of Twilight's back. She discussed this with Pinkie and made her promise not to reveal her scheme. During the fashion show, Fluttershy proceeded down the catwalk as usual, before Twilight put her plan into action. Working her magic, she manipulated the winged pony's body, making her flip around, barking, baying, tripping, and falling flat on her face, the list went on and not necessarily in that order. The plan worked... a little too well. The audience and Finish were disgusted by this ridiculous fiasco... until one pony was seen cheering her on. It was Rarity in a stylish garment, applauding this "new display of modeling". Seeing that such a fabulous pony was liking it, the rest of the audience gave Fluttershy a standing ovation. ''Operation: Fashion Disaster was a bust. Backstage, Rarity met Fluttershy, confessing her jealousy and how much she wanted to see her downfall, but upon seeing it actually happen, couldn't stand for it to continue as she assumed the Pegasus was enjoying it so much. Fluttershy let her know that wasn't the case, but needed to continue so she would not disappoint her friend. Having finally reconciled, Fluttershy resigned as Photo Finish's model and they both left the scene. Twilight, who was too busy struggling to keep both secrets the whole time, finally blurted out into the empty room about Spike's crush. Pinkie appeared, expessing her disappointment for the unicorn's failure. Enjoying one more spa day after the chaos of the fashion model business, they all learned about keeping secrets and sharing their true feeling with one another. Major Events *Photo Finish debuted in this episode. *Fluttershy temporarily became a fashion model but call quits in the end. Quotes *'Pinkie Pie': Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my eye! *'Photo Finish': Tomorrow, a photo shoot in de park... I GO! *'Photo Finish': It is time to make... DE MAGICKS! *'Photo FInish': *''hearing Fluttershy's sneeze''* Oh! Even her schneezes are graceful! *'Photo Finish': So how do you feel? Excited? Overjoyed? Thrilled beyond your wildest dreams? *'Fluttershy': ...Nervous. *'Photo Finish': Nervous? Don't be ridiculous. You're only facing a large crowd of ponies, who will be watching your every move, and silently judging you. *'Photo Finish': Flüttershy! I've been looking for you everywhere. We have the "thing" at the "place"! *'Rarity': Obviously, Fluttershy's just too busy with her new career to hang out with her best friend. *'Twilight': I'm sure she got tied up. *'Rarity': (sarcastic) Of course she did. She's a big bright shining star! I wish that star would burn out!! *'Twilight': You have my word. Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend. *'Pinkie Pie': *pops out of hiding* FOREVER! *'Fluttershy': I am so frustrated, I could just scream! *''inhales''* aaaaaaaaaaaaa! *'Fluttershy': You promise not to tell Rarity? *'Twilight': I swear. *'Fluttershy': "Pinkie Pie" Swear? *'Twilight': Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my-- *''pokes eye''* OW! *'Twilight': It's the perfect plan! You can't tell anyone about it! Promise you won't tell anyone! *'Pinkie Pie': *''performs random gestures''* *'Twilight': ...So you do promise? Or you don't? *'Pinkie Pie': Uh, yes! Obviously that's why I... *''repeats gestures''* zipped my mouth closed, then locked it with a key, then dug a hole, then buried the key, then built the house up top of the hole where I buried the key, and then moved into the house atop of the hole. *'Twilight': Obviously... *'Photo Finish': You were brilliant. Brilliant! I already got 6 photo shoots line up for tomorrow alone! *'Fluttershy': I'm sorry, Photo Finish. But I don't think I'll be able to make any ''of them. *'Photo Finish': Whaaat?! *'Fluttershy/Rarity': WE GO! *leaves room* *'Photo Finish': What has just happened? *'Twilight': '''SPIKE HAS A CRUSH ON RARITY!' *'Pinkie Pie': *''sigh''* And you were doing so well... Trivia *The "Green" in the episode title is a reference on how the color green can be related to jealousy or envy, which is the main theme of the episode. *This is the second time in the series that we see the Beauty Spa, the first time was in Bridle Gossip. *Rainbow Dash and Applejack appear in this episode, but only as cameos without any spoken roles. *During one of the fashion shows, you can hear Hoity Toity's voice in the audience. *The dresses Rarity made in Suited for Success appears in this episode. Some of the dresses from Friendship is Magic, part 1 were also featured in this episode. *Bon Bon makes her first speaking appeareance in this episode when she enters Rarity's Boutique to ask wether Fluttershy would be still there See also * Transcript for Green Isn't Your Color Category:Episodes